In Times of Fire
by Vovo
Summary: Fire arises on the battlefield as a hidden flame grows. Zhao Yun and Yukimura meet each other again. Zhao Yun/Yukimura. Yaoi/Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Warriors Orochi and its characters are not mine. I'm not making any profit from writing this story.

**Beta-reader:** Nightlore.

**Warning:** Sexual content.

**A/N:** This story is a request from **Kaien-Aerknard**. It's not easy for me to accept a request, because I need to have an idea to start writing a story. I simply don't write if I don't have a plot, because I'm incapable of writing only the sex scenes. I have nothing against PWP, I just can't write them. So I only replied that I would accept the request when I was sure I had a story in mind. Even though I write stories about many different pairings, there are some that I can't work with. It's not a matter of not liking the characters; I just think that some characters are more difficult to work with due to my writing style. I confess that Zhao Yun and Yukimura were not easy for me; it was very difficult to work with their personalities, to make them get together. I took an extra effort in this case because they are both brunettes and I love brunettes… I find them extremely good looking and they look good together xD

The story happens during Warriors Orochi 3 as Zhao Yun and Yukimura meet in the game, but it's not necessary to have played the game to read the story. Even though I tried to follow what happens in the story of the game, I always forget the details and I always get confused by it, so it's not necessarily how things happened.

* * *

**In Times of Fire**

* * *

Zhao Yun held his breath for a moment—the touch of fingers was light, but warm against his skin.

"This wound... did I do this to you, master Zhao Yun?" Yukimura asked in concern.

The warrior of Shu turned his head slightly and stared down at his arm, lost in a momentary trance. He acknowledged what Yukimura was talking about, but his eyes focused on the samurai's hand instead of the wound.

"It's just a scratch," Zhao Yun said softly. "You don't need to worry, lord Yukimura."

"I really didn't mean to!" Yukimura apologized and slid his hand away from Zhao Yun's arm, realizing he had been touching him the entire time. It wasn't his intention to invade the other man's personal space, he had just seen the wound while Zhao Yun was changing and he had inched his hand close absent-mindedly. It hadn't been his intention to hurt the man and even if the wound was clearly not serious, he still felt guilty.

They had fought against each other in the battle of Yangping Gate and after seeing Yukimura, Zhao Yun was convinced the warrior was fighting by his own will and not being manipulated by an evil force. When Zhao Yun stared at Yukimura's eyes he saw truth, he had to believe his words. So he joined their cause—as crazy as it seemed at the time.

Soon after the battle Zhao Yun found himself in a camp that seemed to be placed in the middle of hell. Burning lava surrounded them; the warriors' tents found refuge on dark petrified magma. Zhao Yun was told the conditions were much more dire before, with scarce resources to maintain the camp, but things were getting better with time. Even though the situation had improved, there weren't enough tents for all the new warriors that joined their cause, that's why Yukimura had suggested Zhao Yun to share a tent with him. It wasn't a big tent, but there was enough space for two men to stay with a certain comfort, just enough for a tired body to rest after a tough battle.

Zhao Yun held the spot right under the small wound with his left hand and smiled slightly, though Yukimura couldn't see it, because he was not facing the other man. "Those things happen in battle, there's not enough time to think in the middle of a fierce fight; the attacks come naturally."

"Even so, I should be more careful..." Yukimura said, ashamed.

Zhao Yun turned and stared at the other warrior. "You were careful, you could have hurt me badly otherwise. Your skills are great, I was glad to see them again," he said it in reference to their previous encounters to fight Orochi in past.

"My skills are not compared to yours, master Zhao Yun. I feel I still have much more to learn," Yukimura said sincerely, his admiration unhidden and clear.

"I have much more to learn too. Perhaps we could learn together!" Zhao Yun said excitedly.

"That would be an honor! I just wish we didn't have to fight against each other anymore, not in a battlefield at least…"

"Let's just fight together then, side by side the next time," Zhao Yun offered a timid, but warm smile, so true that Yukimura couldn't help but smile back.

xxx

Several particles of ice sparkled over Zhao Yun's vision as he fell. A thin cloud of earth grains emerged from the ground briefly after his body collided against it in pain. It seemed as if the air escaped his lungs, sucked out of him by the sharp coldness of the icy blow. Zhao Yun closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again his vision was greeted by a shiny metallic surface coming in his direction. Still a little disoriented by the attack, he stood up quickly and dodged the cold whisper of death brought by the blade.

Zhao Yun grabbed his spear with force and faced the man that came towards him. It seemed as if the enemy's footsteps slowed down as close as he got and the strange approach unnerved him.

"So you're still standing in the way… Will you ever give up?" Cao Pi said in an arrogant tone.

"I will never give up," Zhao Yun pointed his spear towards the man that stood right in front of him.

"I see you're a stubborn one," Cao Pi inspected the warrior's expression, the unwavering stare, and some disrupting thought seemed to cross his mind briefly as he blinked in doubt. Still, he struck his sword with certainty, almost hitting warm flesh. His attacks came one by one in a deadly sequence, but none of them was able to fully realize their intent. Zhao Yun blocked his every blow as something seemed to have flared up in his soul. Cao Pi saw the pointy edge of the spear dance in the air in front of his eyes as the long body of the weapon whistled a battle song. He watched as Zhao Yun attacked him with a fierce resolve, with a strong emotion in his eyes. In fact, Zhao Yun felt a chocking despair with every second more the battle lasted. It seemed as if time was running out with every beating of his accelerated heart.

Cao Pi saw Zhao Yun moving fast, determined, and he couldn't help but see himself being led backwards by a dance commanded by the other man. He took one more step back and stilled his breath. Cao Pi finally let out a gasp when he saw the sharp edge of the spear pointed at his neck.

Zhao Yun stared at his enemy with an accelerated breathing, holding his weapon firmly. He could kill the man at that moment. Instead of it, however, he stared one last time at Cao Pi and took some steps away from him. He took his horse and mounted quickly, riding away from the place without turning back.

Cao Pi saw the man disappear in the sunset before he took his horse too and retreated.

xxx

Zhao Yun's heart raced as he rode his horse on the battlefield. He saw the landscape run fast at the corner of his eyes, mere shadowy forms as he crossed the fields. So much he wanted to arrive at the main camp, yet time seemed to be perversely preventing him from achieving his goal. East was more and more being left behind, but he still felt so far. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

When his eyes finally took sight of the main camp, his vision was filled with enemy soldiers. Even faster he was impelled to go. There were too many of them, attacking, surrounding, invading. He drove his horse in the direction of the troops, greeting the first ones with the edge of his spear. Zhao Yun hit the men, knocked them to the ground, took them out of the way. Many attacked, none could stop him, some ran away. There were screams and yells, loud noises and confusion. He wanted to get rid of all of them, but there were too many. Yet he kept his resolve and continued to fight his enemies one by one.

After some time he took sight of a red armor he recognized, the man who wore it was fighting fiercely against a very strong opponent: Xiahou Dun's attacks were so powerful that he seemed to change the direction of the wind with his blades movements, carrying a massive wave of air in each of his sword's swings. Zhao Yun saw them circling each other, facing each other in that familiar dance of war. Yukimura took a step forward, thrust his spear; Xiahou Dun took a step to the side, blocked the attack with his blade, moved the enemy weapon out of the way, thrust his sword; Yukimura prevented the hit by taking a step back and soon his weapon moved in the air in a sequence of attacks.

The fight seemed to be balanced, neither side showing signs of defeat… It was then that, unexpectedly, Xiahou Dun crushed his body against Yukimura, knocking him to the ground. Without losing any time, Xiahou Dun drove his sword down and Zhao Yun held out his breath with the scene. The attack had been so strong it created a deep gash on the soil, making a large cloud of earth grains ascend in the air with the impact. Yukimura had escaped the blow by rolling to the side just in time, but his vision was blurred by the earth grains and he wouldn't be able to escape the second attack that came soon.

"Lord Yukimura!" Zhao Yun shouted as he came to his rescue. His footsteps created loud thuds on the ground and he ran as fast as he could. He pointed his spear towards Xiahou Dun and the warrior of Wei turned just in time to avoid being hit. Another attack came quickly, and then another and another. The sequence of attacks was so fast Xiahou Dun couldn't find an opportunity to strike back. The general of Wei saw in amazement as the point of the spear drew deadly patterns in the air. He could feel the fierce resolve, the unwavering will to fight for something important. Not being able to counter attack, Xiahou Dun waited for an opportunity to stop the sequence of movements. It took some time for him to avoid the attacks and take some distance.

They stopped for a while, just facing each other. Zhao Yun saw that pause as an opportunity to check on Yukimura and saw the man was standing by his side.

"Lord Yukimura, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, master Zhao Yun," Yukimura nodded in agreement and pointed his weapon towards Xiahou Dun.

The warrior of Wei stared at both of them and took a step forward. There was an intense gaze in that dark eye not hidden by the eye patch. His presence was so strong most men would tremble in fear just by seeing that tall and imposing man on the battlefield. Yukimura and Zhao Yun, however, did not fear, as they waited for Xiahou Dun to make his move. They saw him standing at the same place for a while, still looking at them and gripping his sword in one hand, until his left hand moved up for him to scratch his chin. He narrowed his eye in thought and finally said, "I must inform this to my lord."

Yukimura and Zhao Yun stared as the general of Wei mounted his horse and left the camp with his troops.

"I must continue my task," Yukimura finally said after he saw that the main camp wasn't in danger anymore and that Hideyoshi Toyotomi was safe.

"I'll go with you," Zhao Yun said.

Yukimura nodded and smiled. They quickly mounted their horses and headed north together.

xxx

The breeze rolled softly through the air, in a soothing way. The glow of the sunset was kind, resting upon the large horizon, spreading its color far beyond the eyes could see. Two lonely figures were side by side, mounted on their horses, staring at the brown and green fields at the feet of the majestic hills.

The world seemed to be so peaceful, as if it were silently sleeping, dreaming about something beautiful.

"Thank you," Yukimura said, "I would be in trouble if you didn't appear at the main camp," his voice was a barely audible whisper under the great skies, but resounding as an echo in Zhao Yun's ears.

The general of Shu was very aware of the man's presence beside him, so much it clouded everything around him. It brought him great relief to see the man in one piece after that fierce battle against Xiahou Dun. His armor shined vividly red and there was no visible wound on his body. The skin of the warrior's face was tinted with the faint golden glow of the gentle sunrays and there was a tranquil determination in those warm dark eyes staring at the hills ahead.

"Please, you don't need to thank me. When I heard the main camp was being attacked and that you would probably be there I felt... I felt I had to be there as fast as I could," Zhao Yun said sincerely.

"Oh you went through all this trouble because of me?" Yukimura was slightly surprised.

"I..." Zhao Yun was at a loss for words.

Yukimura smiled though Zhao Yun couldn't see it, staring a little nervously at the ground.

"I'm indebted to you."

Zhao Yun lifted his gaze quickly after hearing those words and stared at Yukimura with a deep emotion in his eyes, "I didn't do that because I wanted something in return. We are allies; we need to help each other."

"Even so, I'd like to do something for you one day."

Zhao Yun stared at Yukimura. "You don't need to, I'm glad just to be fighting by your side…"

"I'm glad you decided to come here with me…"

Soon after Yukimura's words were carried softly by the wind, the ground started to shake, slightly at first, making the small pebbles roll gently between the blades of grass. Not long after, however, a thundering echo spread over the fields, louder and louder as the cavalry approached. At that point, all the terrain was trembling with the heavy impact of the horses' hooves—that created a strong drumming sound, a vigorous march of war. When Yukimura and Zhao Yun stared ahead, their vision was filled with a dark mass of horses, so many of them that they were spread all over the horizon. Yukimura and Zhao Yun stared at each other and waited in silence as the horses approached. No longer after they could distinguish the person leading the cavalry; the face of the strategist well known in the Three Kingdoms, Wei's strategist, Sima Yi, an arrogant smirk, a certain victory written on his gaze.

"So you still think you can oppose us..." he said with an air of superiority.

Yukimura said nothing in response, his expression unreadable as he saw the Takeda cavalry against him. It was clear that he and Zhao Yun couldn't fight alone against Sima Yi, his numerous officers and the cavalry. Even though the situation presented before them seemed to be dire, Yukimura didn't seem like the event unnerved him. Quite the opposite, he seemed to be calm, concentrated and calm. He stayed in place for a while longer, then exchanged a glance with Zhao Yun. "Now!" he shouted at the Shu warrior and rode his horse away from the place.

Sima Yi saw Zhao Yun following behind Yukimura and laughed amusedly. "Run away like the cowards you are!"

He was almost commanding the soldiers to run in pursuit when he saw the two warriors stopping when they reached a hill. Sima Yi only had time to glance at them for a moment before he heard the first of a sequence of loud noises. The ground shook uncontrollably under him and he saw his soldiers and the horses falling down. The men were screaming and running erratically in a confusion of bodies and explosions. Sima Yi tried to take control of the situation again and command his men to go after the two warriors, but chaos already reigned over the troops.

Yukimura and Zhao Yun glanced one last time at the scene created by their trap of explosives, before fleeing on their horses. They were running fast, the wind cool against their skin as they crossed the battlefield under the sunset glow. They were running towards an orange horizon when they saw themselves surrounded by red and golden flames—majestic flames that contorted themselves in the air and ascended to the sky in tall pillars. The fields were totally dominated by the fire and its strong glow was spread over all they could see, almost blinding them. Even being surrounded by the incandescent scenario, they stared at each other and smiled, following their way with a vivid happiness on their hearts. They knew that fire attack wasn't meant for them, it was another trap for the enemy. When they neared the burning garrison they found the friendly sight of Ma Chao and Kanetsugu waiting for them.

xxx

The sky was dark, covered by gray clouds of the volcanos' fumes. It was hard to tell the time in the camp, the place was always dark. Sometimes the sky had a lighter gray hue, but it was still far from resembling any light of day.

"How was it to fight your lord?" Zhao Yun asked in curiosity. They had returned from battle some hours before. Most people had headed back to their tents for a rest, so the camp's alleyways were quiet and almost deserted. Yukimura and Zhao Yun had decided to take a walk before they finally went back to sleep.

"Ah it was an interesting fight; my lord seemed to be eager to fight me..."

"I don't know what it would be to fight my lord; I don't think I could do it..." Zhao Yun lowered his head slightly to avoid a lower branch of a dry and gray tree. It was curious how some forms of vegetation existed in an inhospitable place like that, but most of them were only small gray bushes full of thorns and big sad trees with contorted branches, all dry and lifeless, like haunting skeletons made of wood. Most of what could be seen in the area was still the dark soil made of hard rocks of solidified magma and the burning red of lava cooling down on the ground.

"It seemed that battle was only a test," Yukimura said. "They wanted to see with their own eyes what we were up to. I believe my lord will join us soon."

"We really will benefit from his help," Zhao Yun said as he watched hot lava cascading down an incandescent red river that surrounded all the area the camp was installed.

"I'm sure he is making preparations for it."

They crossed a stone bridge that had been recently constructed, one of the improvements the warriors could accomplish to make their lives on that camp a little easier. They stopped over the bridge and remained silent for a while. Zhao Yun looked around and saw himself surrounded by darkness. Even though there was an ever present glow of flames that burned in the river of lava, the place was very dark, probably due to the tall dark volcanos that surrounded all the area like gigantic and oppressive kings and the always gray sky that was an ever present shadow above. It must have been difficult to the first ones to live in such environment; those first times when they had just few warriors and scarce supplies must have been tough. When Zhao Yun thought about it, he convinced himself that he had joined them in a more prosperous time. He saw tiny particles of ashes ascend to the sky, as they always did, coming from the river of lava. There were always those little red sparkles floating in the air, like cheerful fireflies dancing in the night. He reached out his hand to touch one of the little sparks, but it escaped his grasp and floated away.

"Master Zhao Yun."

The warrior of Shu realized Yukimura had been trying to call his attention for a while.

"I'm sorry!" he promptly apologized. "I've been distracted..."

Yukimura chuckled, "It's okay." He turned his head to stare at some place briefly and then stared back at Zhao Yun. "I had an idea," he smiled and started to walk, "Come with me."

The warrior of Shu followed Yukimura without question and saw himself led to a place decorated with red lanterns. He could see Yukimura walking ahead of him and talking to a man that smiled happily at him, nodding in agreement to what Yukimura had said.

Zhao Yun realized what Yukimura had in mind and then saw the samurai coming back to his direction with a smile on his face.

"Lord Yukimura, you shouldn't have!"

"I need to do something to thank you. Master Zhao Yun, you wouldn't refuse a drink with me, would you? I think there's no problem in enjoying this night a little before we went back to our tent."

Zhao Yun stared at Yukimura and felt a little nervous for some reason. He saw the man was still waiting for an answer and finally replied, "Of course I wouldn't mind!"

"Let's go then," Yukimura smiled and led the way.

Zhao Yun followed Yukimura to the area where the men would gather in celebration. The place was empty that night; it seemed the other warriors weren't in the mood for parties. Zhao Yun and Yukimura sat on red decorated carpets and were served drinks by the owner of the business. They drank silently for a while and stared at the large sky ahead.

"Do you think there is a moon out there?" Yukimura asked after some time.

"I don't know..." Zhao Yun pondered about the topic.

"They say it's a good place to watch the moon here but... I've never seen it..."

"Now that you mentioned it I've never seen it either…"

"Perhaps someone was seeing too much..." Yukimura crossed his arms and imagined some of the other warriors drinking at the banquets, happily falling to the ground in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Zhao Yun chuckled. "I guess you're right..."

They finished the first round of drinks and were served another.

"Is your arm better?" Yukimura asked in concern.

"Ah... it's healed already; I told you there was nothing to worry about." As soon as Zhao Yun said it, he realized Yukimura had been staring at his arm. "It's alright," he whispered, touched by the other man's concern. "Hey, look," he pointed to a place in the sky with his head, tilting his chin briefly at the sky. "Maybe the moon is hidden there where the sky is clearer."

Yukimura realized that in the dark gray mist there was a clearer spot in shades of silver. "Yes, maybe they were right after all."

"If so, I just don't know what those red spots in the sky are..." Zhao Yun analyzed some places that glowed in red between the gray, like supernatural lights.

Yukimura was confused at that, "Maybe they are... I don't know what they are..."

"This place is so confusing..."

"Would you rather be somewhere else?" Yukimura asked in concern, "Don't you like it?" he was making a reference to the place he chose for them to drink.

"No, it's not like that! I like to be here with you!" came Zhao Yun's quick answer.

Yukimura chuckled. "You know this place isn't so bad, not as bad as I first came here. Maybe I got used to it; maybe I was too focused on the battles to think about it."

"I... I think I like it," Zhao Yun confessed.

"How so?" Yukimura arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It brought us together... I mean… We are all here together, reunited again to save our world from destruction."

"But you rather be home," Yukimura said softly.

"Home? Yes, but there will be no home unless it all ends…" as soon as he finished his sentence, he stared at Yukimura and felt some kind of anguish, something sharp, but fast, so he could push the feeling away. They stayed in silence again, Yukimura watching how the waves of lava burned in red and gold; they came falling over the sides of the volcano and met other torrents of fire along the way, forming a huge body of melted rocks. Zhao Yun stared at Yukimura's face and it seemed the glow of flames was reflected in his eyes. He was feeling slightly light headed, probably because of the effects of the alcohol, but there was something else in there, something that made him nervous and yet made him feel good. Zhao Yun liked to look at Yukimura, liked to watch as the fire of the torches illuminated his skin and created a glowing reflection on his red armor. He liked to watch... watch... He was a handsome man. Zhao Yun loved Yukimura's company, always did. His company felt warm and inviting.

"Do you think it's better if we returned?" Yukimura asked.

"It's up to you, whatever you feel like."

"Oh no, you decide, I'm doing this for you after all. I'm just afraid to keep you up until late, maybe you're feeling tired."

Zhao Yun chuckled. "I'm not tired. I never feel tired when I'm spending time with you. I like your presence so much…" he confessed.

Yukimura smiled and then smirked, "You don't need to always say nice things to me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Yukimura just chuckled at that and remained silently staring at darkness and flames.

"Lord Yukimura?"

"What?" the younger man blinked in surprise.

"You're tired." Zhao Yun pointed out; he realized how Yukimura had closed his eyes for a moment longer, probably without realizing he was doing so. It had been a long day, it would be better if they rested; even so, Zhao Yun didn't dare say the words, he didn't want to leave.

"Master Zhao Yun, you're right. Would you mind if we returned now?"

"Of course not," he saw Yukimura standing up and then offering his hand to help him standing up too. Zhao Yun accepted the offer and let Yukimura help him to his feet. "Thank you," he whispered when he was face to face with him. They had the same height so he could look directly at his eyes. They were warm, they were so warm.

"You're welcome," Yukimura smiled and turned, breaking their gaze and taking his hand away.

Zhao Yun felt a cool wind touch him as he stared at Yukimura walking ahead. He started to walk too, until he reached him again. The silence was heavy on his shoulders, but he didn't dare say a word. Soon they were in the tent again. Zhao Yun observed as Yukimura changed his clothes and lay on his cot to sleep.

"Good night," Yukimura said before closing his eyes.

"Good night," Zhao Yun replied. He stayed in the middle of the tent, looking, just looking. For some reason he didn't want to go to his own cot, that would be lonely and cold. In his inner and silent turmoil he longed for some kind of warmth.

xxx

Zhao Yun opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the thick fabric of the tent above him. He blinked a few times in confusion and tried to remember what had happened the previous day. He remembered the battle and then he remembered the time he spent drinking with Yukimura. That had been a nice moment. Too nice and painful somehow, painful for being so good. Back at the tent he remembered it had been hard to sleep, he kept glancing at the cot at the other side all the time and he kept fighting against his will to move there. It wouldn't be right, he thought, creeping in someone else's bed wasn't an action an honorable warrior would do. Even so, he felt so tempted to. Every time he looked at Yukimura that night, he wanted to be closer to him. He wanted so much to push the thoughts away, push the warm feeling away, if he had kept that way, he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he did not stare at Yukimura anymore that night. By the morning, however, when he turned his head beside and stared at the other cot, he saw the place empty and it felt worse. Zhao Yun felt himself alone in the tent and the air inside the enclosure seemed to suffocate him. He got up suddenly and stood up beside the cot, staring at cold fabric. He gasped in discomfort and turned to leave the tent.

When he got outside, it was all dark, seemingly darker than it used to be. He looked up at the sky and instead of a dark gray he saw it pitch black and cruel. It felt cold too, strangely cold for a world of lava. The place seemed to be strangely quiet, not a living soul around. Not a sound except for the fire creaking while it burned; not a breath except for the hot fumes that came out of the volcanos' mouths.

Zhao Yun walked through the camp with an uneasiness that pierced through his chest, like cold and ghostly fingers gripping hard, tightening around his heart. He felt every step that reached the ground as if the rocks under him trembled in despair. A dark path stood ahead, empty and lonely surrounded by dead trees. He kept walking through the silent area around the camp, not quite knowing where he was going, but still looking for something. It was then he saw something glowing ahead, alight torches burning the darkness with its flames, aligned over a bridge, like a clearing of light in the middle of a black forest. Zhao Yun could see Yukimura was standing there, clearly illuminated by the flames. He didn't know why the other man was there alone, but the fact was that it didn't matter; he just had been looking for him, not for reasons. At first, he was uneasy to get closer, but when the young samurai turned to look at him, he felt impelled to reach him.

"Ah, master Zhao Yun, are you alright?" Yukimura asked in concern.

"Hm… yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I…" Zhao Yun felt at a loss for words standing right in front of him, staring directly at him. "I don't know what to say," he confessed, "…Or rather how to say it."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! I mean…"

Yukimura stared at Zhao Yun in question, not quite sure of how to help the other man, it was then he felt hands reach his face and lips on his own. He blinked in surprise by the kiss; he definitely recognized that as a kiss, although brief it was. That had been warm and tender, certain in its uncertainty, quivering and heartfelt. As soon as it had started it was gone, Zhao Yun was gone leaving a confused Yukimura behind.

It seemed like all the noise that had been hidden by that thick curtain of silence was unveiled after Zhao Yun left Yukimura at the bridge. He could hear angry torrents of lava fighting against the rocks, and voices, many voices, an infinite mass of confusing voices.

Suddenly, Zhao Yun felt a hand on his wrist and it prevented him from moving forward. He turned to look at who it was and saw a familiar face.

"I've been looking for you," Ma Chao said. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern when he saw that Zhao Yun had a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Zhao Yun asked and felt the grip on his wrist loosening, but still not letting go.

"Lord Liu Bei might be in trouble in Chengdu, we think that we must go to his assistance as soon as possible."

Zhao Yun nodded, "I'll come with you."

"You didn't answer my question," Ma Chao demanded an answer. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Zhao Yun lied with the reassurance of something true. He didn't want to make his friend feel concerned, not in a time like that.

"We'll leave soon, be ready then," Ma Chao patted Zhao Yun's arm in a reassuring way and turned to meet the other warriors that would fight that battle.

Zhao Yun looked around and saw the place full of soldiers, all rushing from side to side, making preparations for the battle. He wondered why he hadn't seen that before, suddenly the gloomy camp was full of life. Zhao Yun convinced himself that he had to concentrate on the battle, that was something he was used to do, to forget about himself for a cause… at least for a while…

xxx

Zhao Yun had gone to Chengdu in Liu Bei's rescue, helping him escape from Dong Zhuo's troops. When the tyrant's greedy threat was finally over, they had been surprised to face an even more dangerous challenge: Suzano'o and his mystic army surrounded them at the escape point. It had been a difficult battle, a battle that was only successful by the combined forces of the great lords and their brave generals.

When Zhao Yun returned to camp, he found out that while he was fighting at Chengdu, Yukimura was at Osaka castle, fighting to protect Shingen Takeda and the Yashio'ori. After the battles, finally all the lords were reunited.

Zhao Yun was at the large banquet that had been prepared to celebrate that important moment in their lives; they were all together again, uniting their forces to fight. There was music and laughter floating in the air, some warriors were dining in large tables, others were sitting by the fire. Several torches illuminated the area from darkness. There was something light and sweet in the atmosphere, but Zhao Yun only stood by the side in silent melancholy as he merely watched the celebration instead of being part of it. He was glad his lord was safe, but he was in no mood to celebrate. He saw Yukimura talking to his friends and his heart clenched in longing and sadness. Zhao Yun decided to retire for the night, let the festivities for the others who would enjoy it. He went back to the tent and faced the dimly lit, lonely place.

"Master Zhao Yun?"

The warrior's heart raced from hearing that voice. He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"I need to talk to you... Will you talk to me?" Yukimura asked softly.

"It's about what I did today, isn't it?" Zhao Yun finally turned to face the other man, though he averted his gaze quickly.

"You surprised me today. I wasn't expecting that... I..." Yukimura tried to find words," I didn't know you felt that way about me. By the way you left, I suppose you thought you were doing something wrong..."

"I'm sorry if I offended you!" Zhao Yun soon apologized, his heart clenching in anguish and despair.

"Not at all! You didn't offend me, I'm not angry or anything... I... I even think I liked it..." he said, a little embarrassed.

"Did you?" Zhao Yun saw Yukimura nodding softly. "I... I was afraid of what you might have thought… I'm a man..."

"I see no problem in you being a man..." Yukimura chuckled slightly. "I think I like men too, though I don't have much experience with it, I mean, I've never been with a man before..." He felt a little embarrassed for revealing his feelings, but he continued, "I felt something different for other men before, some kind of a deep affection, but I think it was more like a platonic feeling... I've never said anything about it before..."

"Oh do you have someone else in mind…?"

"No... not at the moment..."

Zhao Yun saw a tiny ray of hope starting to shine through the darkness that clouded his soul. "And you... Do you accept my feelings?"

"Ah of course, master Zhao Yun, who wouldn't?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't... even if you did like men."

"I don't think someone could simply refuse you... you're a wonderful person to be with, you're an honorable man, you're a great warrior, I admire you and respect you so much. Even though I've never been with a man before, I trust you; I think I could be with a man if it's you..."

"Lord Yukimura, you don't know how much your words mean to me..." Zhao Yun felt he could finally breathe in relief. It was like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. They stared at each other in silence a little unsure of what to do after the words were said, until Zhao Yun took some steps forward and wrapped his arms around Yukimura, holding him close in an affectionate embrace. Yukimura felt the warmth of Zhao Yun's body pressed tightly to his and let himself be overwhelmed by that nice sensation. He warped his arms around the other man's body and closed his eyes, breathing in his scent.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Yukimura's voice was heard again, "Master Zhao Yun," he called the man's attention. "I didn't see you eating at the banquet, aren't you hungry?"

"Oh lord Yukimura, you don't need to be concerned," Zhao Yun lifted his head from Yukimura's shoulder and stared at his eyes.

"Oh I am. I saw you staying for a very short time at the banquet, then leaving with a sad look on your face... I knew it was because of me, I needed to talk to you, to let you know the truth, to make you feel better."

"Lord Yukimura..." Zhao Yun smiled.

"Let's go have something to eat and then we can come back here to talk more about it... about us..."

"Alright."

Zhao Yun followed Yukimura outside and saw the festivities were still going on. He saw Yukimura leading him to a quieter place, a little distant from the center of the celebration. They still could see the other people at a distance and hear a faint sound of music and laughter; even though one or two warriors passed by from time to time, they still felt they were alone, sitting by the fire, eating quietly and contently. They were side by side, just enjoying each other's presence; sometimes they would look at each other and smile timidly and affectionately; sometimes their knees brushed against each other or their hands brushed when they took some food from the table nearby, they let the touch linger in a complacent way, it was something very discreet though. They only let their fingers move away gently when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Ah I didn't see you around before, are you hiding from the party?" Ma Dai asked.

"No, we are not hiding," Zhao Yun smiled, "Well, sort of maybe..." he confessed.

"Yeah I know this place is too crowded, I can't even find my young master here..." Ma Dai looked from side to side, trying to see if he could find his cousin.

"Oh I think I saw him talking to Guan Ping near the bridge," Yukimura said. "But it was some time ago.

"Yeah I talked to Guan Ping, he told me about it, but the young master wasn't there anymore... I guess there is no use in keep searching for him, he will go back to our tent eventually... Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"Not at all," Zhao Yun said.

Ma Dai sat by the fire; facing the other two warriors. He took a cup for himself and filled it with wine, taking a sip before sighing deeply. "It is time for my young master's massage session..."

Both Zhao Yun and Yukimura blinked in surprise, "Massage session?"

"Yes, my young master's been stressed out a lot lately, so I give him a massage after the moon appears in the sky, to make him relax, just like the old times when we were younger…"

"After the moon appears?" Zhao Yun asked in perplexity, he had never seen the moon at the place they set camp.

"Yes, right there in the sky," Ma Dai pointed to the particular spot in the sky. "Behind that silver cloud."

Zhao Yun and Yukimura stared up and saw clearer clouds mixed with darker clouds, moving in the sky, but no moon. They stared at each other in question and blinked in confusion.

"Beautiful, isn't it? A little gloomy and dramatic, not the same as it was back home, but beautiful anyway. It makes me want to paint it someday... but I'm in no mood for painting right now, I'm too concerned about my young master... having to fight alongside Cao Cao in all these battles... it's not easy for him..."

"I know it's not easy," Zhao Yun said, "I admire him for being able to put plans of revenge aside for a greater cause."

"It is not easy for me, I can only imagine how hard it is for him…" Ma Dai had then a contemplative expression, but it soon went back to his usual smiling face, "Oh, I shouldn't be talking about those things, now it's time to celebrate." He raised his cup and drank.

"You can talk about it, if you want," Yukimura said.

"No… we had been through a lot of hard times already, now is not the time to think about it… We need put our differences aside to save our world, we need to do this together. I'm glad we are all together now," Ma Dai said it looking at Zhao Yun and Yukimura. "Now, let's talk about cheerful things… What's on your mind, lord Yukimura?"

"Oh… I have something in mind indeed!" The young warrior seemed excited. "Do you remember what you promised me?

Ma Dai was taken aback by the question, "What I promised…?"

"Remember, master Ma Dai, what you promised after the battle we met."

"Ah… yes, now I remember, but… hm… Do you think that now is a good time?"

Zhao Yun stared at them in confusion. "What are you two talking about exactly?"

"Master Ma Dai promised to fight me," Yukimura explained.

"Oh lord Yukimura seems eager to fight me! I'd love to, but I think it's better for me to keep looking for my young master!" Ma Dai got up, "Another time maybe, I won't forget my promise!"

Yukimura chuckled. "Okay, it can be another time."

"See ya," Ma Dai waved goodbye and turned to leave, disappearing in the darkness after a while.

They were then alone again, sitting by the fire; Zhao Yun stared at Yukimura in silent admiration, fascinated by how the glow of flames danced upon his skin and the red armor. It made him want to touch the younger warrior, wrap himself around him and never let go, but he refrained himself, paralyzed by the same spell that made him want the other man so much.

"Master Zhao Yun," Yukimura turned to stare at the other warrior and realized he had been stared at. He blushed slightly, but also smiled, he couldn't deny it felt good to receive Zhao Yun's attention. "Do you want to go back to the tent now?"

"Yes, lord Yukimura… I mean, if you don't want to stay longer…"

"Let's go then," he stood up and reached out his hand for Zhao Yun to take it and helped him to his feet. They ended up facing each other, but averted their gazes after a while, turning their faces to the side, blushing slightly, but smiling. They started to walk back, still not looking at each other; their fingers, however, were entwined as they made their way back.

They reached their shared tent and only when they entered they let go of each other's hands. For a moment they just stood there; the place dark and silent, dominated by a cold air. Without a word they took the pieces of their armor off and put them aside. There was a strange atmosphere of uneasiness, neither of them knowing exactly what to do, or rather, still not daring to do anything. Yukimura was the first to take a few steps forward and reach his cot, lying on his side, facing no specific point in the air, just waiting for what Zhao Yun would do.

The Chinese warrior found himself in a dilemma as he stared at his cot and then at Yukimura's. The answer was pretty simple, but he felt something holding him in place. He was afraid that any wrong step he took could create a distance between him and the other warrior—a distance he couldn't face. Zhao Yun swallowed that nervous feeling though, gathering the courage to simply go to Yukimura's cot and lay down behind him, circling him with his left arm, holding him from behind. As soon as he did that, the air felt considerably warmer and Yukimura let out a sign of relief. Zhao Yun breathed into the young samurai's scent as he felt the tips of his hair brush his nose. He pressed his face against the brown mane and closed his eyes as his fingertips played with the man's clothes.

Yukimura smiled, feeling the warmth of the other body close to his, pressed gently. He wasn't accustomed to being so close to someone like that, but he thought he definitely liked that feeling, but only because it was Zhao Yun, he felt he could trust him, completely. So he let the other man's fingers move inside his clothes and touch his skin gently, tracing the muscles of his chest and then caressing his abs.

"Lord Yukimura…" Zhao Yun whispered in happiness.

"You don't need to call me 'lord'," the Japanese warrior said. "I'm not your lord; just call me by my name."

"But I think it's the respectful way to address you, lord Yukimura…"

The warrior chuckled, "I don't think you need to keep calling me so formally as we are… close… right now…"

"…Yukimura," Zhao Yun whispered the name with his lips pressed to the other man's hair.

"Was it that hard?" Yukimura chuckled.

"A little…" Zhao Yun confessed, "But I like it too… Yukimura," he repeated the name and smiled. "You can call me just by my name too."

"Can I call you by your style name, like your friends do?"

"Yes… You can call me the way you please."

"Really?"

"As long as you stay with me, you can call me whatever you feel like."

"Alright, master Zhao Yun…" Yukimura chuckled.

Zhao Yun smiled, "Good night then, lord Yukimura." He held the other man closer and closed his eyes.

Yukimura leaned into the embrace and let Zhao Yun's breath lull him to sleep.

xxx

Zhao Yun felt contented in his sleep, he had Yukimura's warm body gently pressed to his and it was one of the best sensations he had ever had. At a certain moment, however, he felt that warmth escape from his arms, making him slowly wake up from his dreams. He still had his eyes closed, still trying to understand what was happening in his confused state of mind right after waking up. He heard someone moving around and the rustling sound of clothes. Zhao Yun opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by the sight of Yukimura changing clothes, more exactly at the moment the other man had none on. He ran his gaze over the naked skin, enjoying the view: his body was elegant and slender, toned by a fine set of muscles. Zhao Yun's heart beat faster at the stunning sight, it seemed he couldn't help bet falling in love again and again whenever he was near him.

"Zhao Yun," Yukimura called the other man's attention. "Do you like what you see?" he asked playfully.

Zhao Yun realized he had been caught staring, so he thought the honorable thing to do was admit his guilt, "Yes."

"Have you always watched me changing all those times?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes," he answered without shame, "I've always watched you whenever I could."

Yukimura smirked then chuckled, amused by the revelation, "I see."

It was then, Zhao Yun stood up and closed their distance. He cupped Yukimura's face with his hands and kissed him, mashing their lips together. Yukimura recovered quickly by the half surprising move and opened his mouth to invite Zhao Yun's mouth. He realized he had never been kissed so passionately before, feeling that man was firing up his soul in that heartfelt kiss. He felt Zhao Yun's hands sliding down his bare arms and then moving towards his back, so the Chinese warrior ended up holding him tightly. Yukimura warped his arms around him too and returned the kiss as intensely.

Zhao Yun pressed their bodies even closer, as close as possible, making them melt in each other's warmth. Soon they realized they had ended up lying on Zhao Yun's cot somehow, heating up the cold sheets in an instant; Yukimura could barely feel the coldness against his naked back. Zhao Yun was on top of him pressing his body down, but not forcefully, just enough for Yukimura to feel it against him. He felt Zhao Yun's clothes brushing against his naked skin, the fabric teasing him with the moving friction. Yukimura felt intoxicated by the kisses and the touches, Zhao Yun's hands sliding down his torso, making him crave for more. No one had ever made him feel like that, so desperate and yet contented. He felt Zhao Yun's hand nearing his crotch and gripping his cock, making it fully erect without much effort. By then Yukimura felt his body burning and melting under Zhao Yun's caresses, so good it was to feel that hand sliding up and down. Even though it was difficult to think at that moment, Yukimura was concerned about Zhao Yun, it wasn't fair to receive all the pleasure while giving nothing in return. He reached out his hand, tentatively at first, and felt the clothed volume in Zhao Yun's pants. He felt it hot and twitching when his fingertips reached the fabric. Yukimura felt Zhao Yun stopping for a while, paying attention to what he would do with trembling anxiety.

He gripped the volume and pressed, making Zhao Yun moan in pleasure. The Chinese warrior moved his body down onto the touch, craving for more, until he felt Yukimura's hand reach out inside his pants and get in direct contact with his member. Zhao Yun almost came, so eager he was to feel the other warrior's touch. He felt Yukimura's left hand slide his pants down, so his hard cock was finally freed from that prison of fabric. Yukimura gripped Zhao Yun's hip with his left hand and the base of his cock with his right hand, moving up over all the length in his first stroke. Yukimura stared down in curiosity, watching his hand moving over Zhao Yun's member, seeing the reaction it created. He found out he didn't feel disgusted or anything by touching another man, in fact, he thought it was quite an interesting experience. Zhao Yun was a good looking man, more than good looking, in fact, he was very handsome. It was difficult to find any flaw in that man, everything about him screamed perfection, he had the perfect face, the perfect body; every part of his body followed suit, including the cock in Yukimura's hand, it made Yukimura stare in admiration.

At that time, they were stroking each other languidly, just enjoying the experience, until one of them increased the pace and the other followed suit. They worked in synchrony, until they came, almost at the same time.

Zhao Yun lay on Yukimura's side, resting his head on the crook of his neck.

"That was good, master Zhao Yun; I think I can grow used to being with another man," Yukimura smiled.

"Oh good, Yukimura, I just hope this man will still be me."

Yukimura chuckled in amusement, "Of course, master Zhao Yun."

The warrior of Shu kissed the other warrior's neck, "I wish I could stay with you today."

"We'll have more time when the meeting is over," Yukimura stroked Zhao Yun's hair.

"I guess you're right..." Zhao Yun whispered. "I think we should get ready for the meeting then..."

"Yes," Yukimura replied and turned his head to the side to stare at Zhao Yun's eyes. "So... let's get up?"

"Can we wait a little longer?" he kissed Yukimura's lips.

"I guess..." Yukimura smiled and kissed Zhao Yun back...

xxx

All the warriors had been reunited to plan what would be their last battle, when they would finally have a chance to defeat the Hydra with their new weapon.

After the first long hours of discussion of the plan, they were divided in groups to make the final arrangements for the battle to come. Yukimura watched as Zhao Yun talked with Liu Bei. He wanted to go talk to him, but he wouldn't dare interrupt their conversation. The moment the Chinese warrior saw his Japanese lover however, he got a little distracted, his eyes switched glances from Liu Bei to Yukimura's direction and his heart beat faster while he wondered what Yukimura wanted with him. When Liu Bei finally left him, he went to Yukimura's direction right away. "Do you want to talk to me?"

"Yes... but... I don't know what I want to say..."

Zhao Yun stared at Yukimura's confused face with a confused expression on his face too. They both silently walked side by side and reached a hidden place beyond the tent's area, close to a cascade of lava. Zhao Yun stopped walking when they were under the cover of the dead branches of a hollow tree. He stared at Yukimura and Yukimura stared at him. Zhao Yun felt the hot air that emanated from the burning lava and then felt a heated body pressing against him. Yukimura wrapped his arms around him and held him in a tight embrace. Zhao Yun felt himself being kissed passionately, let himself being kissed and then kissed Yukimura back with the same intensity. He gripped onto him tightly, feeling the hard surface of his armor and the soft fabric of his clothes underneath, heated by a warm and yearning body that invited him.

They reluctantly ended the kiss, but were still in each other's arms, catching their breath.

"I know we have our duties to attend, but I felt like seeing you," Yukimura tried to explain what didn't need to be explained.

"I'm glad you wanted to see me," Zhao Yun answered, still slightly out of breath.

"I know we still have a lot to do, but I can't wait to see you again tonight."

Zhao Yun was at a loss for words, what he heard seemed to be too good to be true. However, he had just a short moment to enjoy that feeling of true happiness, before Yukimura let go of him and left him speechless and confused because he missed the Japanese warrior already.

xxx

Dark was the end of the day as Zhao Yun walked through the path that would lead him back to the tent he shared with Yukimura. The activities on camp had ceased and most of the warriors had retired for the night. It had been a day of preparation; the next battle could be their last. Zhao Yun breathed an aura of restlessness as he walked, as if the souls of the soldiers told a tale of hope and fear. Restless he felt also; his heart beating strong and fast; his mind raced with countless thoughts, even though his face showed no troubled spirit, his stead footsteps didn't betray his state of mind. Nearing the tent, he tried to brush the thoughts away. Once inside he found Yukimura waiting for him. Zhao Yun opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it, so they just stared at each other, nervously and anxiously... Zhao Yun removed the pieces of his armor and started to undress. Yukimura followed suit. Silently they continued on their task, exchanging quick glances at each other's direction. When Zhao Yun ended, he sat beside Yukimura.

"So..." the Japanese warrior was the first to speak. "What was it like with the other men?"

"Ah... good I guess..." Zhao Yun answered slightly embarrassed.

"What did you like doing?"

"A lot of things..." Zhao Yun tried to explain himself, "I like to make my lovers feel good, I do whatever they like."

"How would you like it... how can I put it..." Yukimura stopped briefly, trying to find the words, "Would you prefer to be on top?"

"Usually I prefer... but I don't want to force you... I can do whatever you want me to."

Yukimura was silent for a moment, pondering on his answer until he finally said, "Let's do it the way you like then."

"Are you sure?" Zhao Yun asked in concern.

"Well... You said we could learn new things together. I think you're the right person to teach me something new."

Zhao Yun saw the reassuring gaze and accepted the offer. He started to look around in search of something to use as lubricant and found some oil in the tent. When he returned, he made Yukimura look directly into his eyes. "Listen, it will hurt in the beginning, but I will make you feel better. Just tell me how you feel. If you want it to stop, we can try it some other way," after saying those words, Zhao Yun lowered his head and kissed Yukimura's chest.

The Japanese warrior felt the nice touch of Zhao Yun's lips on his skin, feeling it heat up with each kiss. He saw the other man move down in his path of kisses, going dangerously lower, until the warm mouth enveloped his member. Yukimura felt himself growing hard; a hand gripped the base of his member while the mouth moved up and down his length. He thought he had never felt something so good before and he really missed the mouth when it moved away. Yukimura didn't complain, however, with Zhao Yun's hand stroking him, going from base to tip in expert movements. He then felt the warrior of Shu stop briefly to turn him slightly and lift his leg, keeping it in place with one hand as the other went back to stroke him. The hand stopped after a while and Yukimura felt a fingertip pressing against his opening. It didn't force its way, only caressing the spot, making him feel used to it, until it slid in slightly. It felt strange at first, but Yukimura got used to the sensation. He felt the finger siding further in, brushing a spot inside that made his breath quicken. Zhao Yun kept doing that, until Yukimura was panting in pleasure. The Chinese warrior started to slide his finger in and out, slowly, and then leaned his head down to lick Yukimura's cock. The Japanese warrior felt Zhao Yun's moist lips sliding over his length a few times, before flicking his tongue over the head, then licking it, teasing him, adding more fire to his already burning body.

After a while, however, Zhao Yun decided to concentrate on stretching Yukimura, until he felt that the other man could take him. He smeared the oil over his own member and guided the tip towards the opening.

"Tell me if it hurts," Zhao Yun said in consideration and saw Yukimura nodding. He entered slowly, waiting until the other warrior's body adapted to it.

Yukimura felt it difficult to breathe as the pain became more and more evident, but he took it without complaining. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt it all in and concentrated on just breathing steadily. Zhao Yun retreated for a moment and went back in, to repeat it all again. Moments later Yukimura felt the member leave his body completely and he opened his eyes in question.

"Turn," Zhao Yun instructed with a deeper tone of voice full of desire and pulled him gently towards his direction, before letting him turn.

Yukimura positioned himself on all fours and felt a little uneasy. It had all went well so far, but those last moments had been different from what he had experienced before. However, he didn't have much time to think about it when he felt a gentle pat on his back and the tip of Zhao Yun's member pressing once again. He knew what was to come and prepared himself for it, so it wasn't so difficult to take it as the first time. Yukimura gripped the sheets tightly when he felt himself being fulfilled, making an effort to endure it without complaints. He felt Zhao Yun moving in and out slowly, until he started to give more decisive thrusts. It didn't hurt as much as Yukimura expected as he concentrated on the pleasure he was receiving. Zhao Yun was hitting a spot inside him dead on and it felt so good that it was beyond his understanding. To add to the pleasure, Zhao Yun's hand circled his cock and started to stroke him. By then Yukimura had his face buried on the pillow, trying to muffle the sounds he was making, because he couldn't control his moaning and groaning anymore. Everything Zhao Yun did seemed to drive him crazy with pleasure, as if it was exactly his lover's intention, as if everything had been calculated. Zhao Yun did all he could to give pleasure to his lover, more concerned about him, even though he was receiving great pleasure too; Yukimura felt just perfect, the tight heat around him, the sight of his body shaking in delight, the sounds he was making. It brought great satisfaction to the Chinese warrior to see the results of what he was doing to the other man. It didn't take long before the thrusts and the strokes were too much for Yukimura to resist and he came hard on Zhao Yun's hand, some drops falling on the sheets. The warrior of Shu kept stroking him, until nothing more came, then he finally concentrated on himself, trying to reach his own climax. He thrust in faster and harder a few times, before sliding out of Yukimura's warm body, then stroking himself until he came too. He took a while to regain his breath, before looking for some cloth to clean them. When he was finished, he lay beside Yukimura and stroked his abs.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern, turning his head to the side to look at Yukimura.

"Yes… I… I think I've never felt this way before… It felt good in a way I can't explain," Yukimura kissed Zhao Yun's lips.

"I'm relieved to hear it…"

"Don't worry too much about me, I'm fine," Yukimura smiled reassuringly.

There was something that crossed Zhao Yun's mind that was visible on his expression, but he remained silent.

"Good night," Yukimura whispered.

"Good night," Zhao Yun said.

Yukimura concentrated on sleeping, but there was something that prevented him. He felt there was something in the air, something that was troubling the other man's sleep. Yukimura stared at Zhao Yun and saw him with a sad expression on his face. For a moment he was afraid to ask, afraid there was something wrong between them. "Zilong," he gathered the courage to call the man's attention, "What's wrong?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Zhao Yun finally said, "There is nothing wrong."

"Then why can't you sleep?"

"I…" Zhao Yun started but stopped.

"You can tell me what's on your mind… I thought we were close enough for it."

"I was thinking…" for a moment Zhao Yun's words got struck in his throat, the anguish in his chest too much to bear. "I'm sorry, you don't need to worry about it," it was all he could finally say.

"Master Zhao Yun," Yukimura lifted the upper portion of his body and stared directly at the other man, making him stare at him too, "Is it something about me?"

"No… I mean…"

"Have your feelings changed…?"

"Of course not… In fact, they only grew stronger…"

"Then why—"

"We are going to face the Hydra soon and I really hope it will be the last battle and everyone is safe to return home, but… It means we will never see each other again, we can never stay together again…"

Yukimura understood what Zhao Yun was saying and felt an icy thorn of pain pierce through his heart. It was devastating to think about that and more so to see the other man's anguish. He caressed Zhao Yun's hair with his fingertips and tried to ease his pain. "I know it's hard but… we always meet each other again."

"Yes… but only in times of war. We meet and then we go back to our time and we never remember each other until we meet again… to fight another war… I wanted to return home after we defeat the Hydra, but then I'll face another war… I wish I could stay with you in a time of peace… Even if it was to stay here… in this desolated place, if there was no evil to fight and I were with you, then nothing else would matter, I would stay here."

Yukimura smiled at that. "I think I have a better wish. One day we will meet again in times of peace, at a beautiful place, and then we can be happy, together, and we will always be happy."

xxx

**Epilogue**

Yukimura retrieved his cell-phone from his pocket and checked the time. He was going to arrive late at the hotel with all that traffic. He stared at the cab's window beside him and saw many people walking happily, coming and going at the seashore. Was it always like that?

"Is it a holiday or something?" Yukimura asked the driver.

"Uh… yeah, the traffic usually is not as bad as it is today."

Yukimura stared at the colored flags that decorated the streets, "What are they celebrating?" he asked in curiosity.

"The end of the war in this country… It was a long time ago, I don't even think those kids know what they are celebrating, they only care about the parties," the middle-aged man answered in annoyance.

"I don't think I can blame them… They seem so happy," he said as he analyzed the cheerful people stopping their walking at colorful tents of the fair on the beach.

The driver grunted something unintelligible, but Yukimura didn't pay attention to it, he looked instead at the gorgeous dark blue sky that covered that night, thick and liquid-like as a floating sea above their heads. The car moved forward, slowly, but then stopped abruptly and the driver let out a curse. It was then Yukimura felt something different, something warm in his chest, a different beating of his heart. It was something he had never felt before, something that seemed to burn him at his core.

"Stop here," Yukimura said suddenly, without thinking.

"Well… we stopped already," the driver saw the unmovable line of cars ahead and grunted.

"No, I mean, I need to go."

That made the driver turn and look at the young executive with a strong glare of his dark eyes. "Sir, I'm sure we are going to move again soon, we'll just turn at the curve ahead and the traffic will be better, you'll see."

"No, it's not the traffic… I want to get out now."

The driver stared at Yukimura incredulously.

"Open the door."

"Are you sure, sir?" the driver scratched the back of his balding head.

"Yes."

Soon, Yukimura stepped outside the vehicle that was stuck in the middle of the avenue and waited for the driver to do the same to hand him his luggage. He paid the man and walked through the line of unmovable cars, until he reached the tents of the fair. Yukimura saw many people with smiling faces, girls with ice-creams in hands and little boys walking proudly with their big balloons. He walked through the crowd with his baggage and reached a place that seemed calmer, near the pier. There was only a man standing there, with his back to him. Yukimura walked slowly forward, hearing the thud of his footsteps over the wood. He left his baggage on the planks beside him and leaned on the wooden banister. He could barely distinguish the faint line that separated the dark see from the sky, only discernible by the gentle movements of the water; trembling, the waves danced their way forwards and backwards. After staring at the sea for a while, Yukimura looked up to the sky and saw the sparkling light of an infinite amount of little stars, happily around a silver moon, a full moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the man beside him said.

Yukimura stared at the brown-haired man that couldn't be much older than him and thought he was strangely familiar. He kept staring at him, his voice lost for a moment, surprised by some aura that emanated from him, by some warmth that emanated from his body. He was a very handsome man and that might have been why he felt so out of breath, but there was something that moved him more than his appearance. It was that smile that made him feel lost in time, without knowing where he was for a moment. "Yes," he finally answered.

"It may seem strange what I'm going to say, but I felt I needed to be here this time… I felt like I would find something important. It was worth it to see a sight like this…" the man said while he stared at the moon adoringly. "I was at my hotel room, trying to get some sleep for the meeting tomorrow, but I just didn't feel tired, then I walked here and felt the ocean breeze and the smell of the sea and everything felt just fine."

Yukimura gasped in surprise, "Oh it was the same for me… not exactly like that, but I felt I had to come here. I walked out of the cab, carrying my baggage through the street until I reached here."

The man stared at the luggage on the wooden floor and chuckled. "So you're not from here too."

"No, I came here for work, I should be going to my hotel soon… Speaking of which, I don't know where it is."

"Do you have the address? Can I see it?"

"Sure," Yukimura handed him the card with the name of his hotel.

The handsome man showed once again that precious smile, "I know this place; I'm staying at the same hotel."

"Really?"

"Perhaps it is fate that we met here," the man said in amusement. "My name is Zhao Yun, what's yours?"

The Japanese man felt his heart skipping a beat by hearing that name, but tried to recover from the sensation to be polite and tell his name, "Yukimura Sanada."

Zhao Yun smiling expression changed to a contemplative one, as if he was absorbed in another world.

They both remained silent for a long and confusing moment, until the silence was broken by the sounds of the fireworks, and they both smiled again.

* * *

xxx

* * *

**A/N:** I always thought it was funny that feature in the game being called "Moon Viewing". There was a time when I kept staring at the sky in the camp and I saw no moon, that's why I included that in the story xD "Moon Viewing" always sounded more like a date, I mean, we choose one special person to increase your bond drinking and watching the moon together… xD

The battle I describe in this story is based on my gameplay, but I know the battles in the game can be different depending on our actions xD The coincidence is that I always fight as Zhao Yun in the battle of Shizugatake, even before writing this story, and Yukimura is always saying nice things to me (Zhao Yun in the case…) xD Yeah I always run like crazy to help Yukimura at the main camp. I chose to describe a part of this battle because Shizugatake is one of my favorite stages in WO3. I'm also happy to include Xiahou Dun in this story, even though it was for a brief moment. He is one of my favorite characters and people might wonder how many favorite characters I have because I say that in almost every story… (I keep saying I'm happy I included Lu Meng, Zhang Liao, Ma Dai…). He's on my top 10 list and for a game with so many characters, it means I like him a lot. I won't even say anything about Cao Pi…

Well, Yangping Gate, I always fight Zhao Yun playing as Yukimura too, even before this story xD

I don't know if it's the right way to make them call themselves, but I saw it in the game (I think ¬¬) and I decided to stick to it. There is also another reason, I think Zhao Yun might get turned on by calling the others "lord", he almost begs, "please, let me follow you and do things for you", I think it's his thing this kind of thing xDD I think he loves to serve and please others.

What my Zhao Yun says about being top in this story is true for the other stories, so people may ask me why he is almost always the bottom xD The answer is that he almost always gives the choice to his partners and they choose to fuck him xD

Thank you everyone for reading. Special thanks for you **Nightlore** for your precious advice and for all your help. **Kaien-Aerknard****, **I hope you liked this story, at least a little bit of it xD


End file.
